Why I Couldn't Stay Away
by Peeta'sBabe16
Summary: He was there for me all the time. Every day, every minute, every second. Why I couldn't was a mystery. But when you live in a cruel and foul district, its hard to fall for someone. It took me forever but I eventually. He never doubted me once. And that why I couldn't stay away.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, hello, welcome to my new story. This story is another version on how Peeta and Katniss could have gotten together, without the Hunger knows Gale still, and is still friends with Madge. Now, I'm not going to keep going because I hate being a spoiler. Trust me, I've done it before and it didn't end pretty...but anyways, this is my new story. Enjoy!**_

Most of the time people realize that not all the world is good, but dreams still live. And sometimes they come true, with hard work, dedication, and well some luck along the way. Sometimes I think I got lucky, or I wouldn't have the man I love next to me, holding me like I'm his most prized possesion. You would think after all we went through he would have given up on me, and well he didn't. He's there every single day, every hour, every second just me and our family. Maybe just maybe, I am lucky to have to have him. Oh yes, I am so lucky. And it all started on a eventful day in District 12...

Chapter 1: How Did I End Up Here?

Rain hits our roof, sogging the interior in which for the millionth time I have patched the ceiling and it looks like after the rain, I will have to do that again. It's not like I do this often, its not easy earning money here in this district. And what can you do? If you weren't born merchant, you were pretty much screwed.

And yes, sadly we were born in the Seam.

To top it off, my mother can't even take care of us. She was completely depressed when my father died working in the mines. She just sat in a chair staring off into space, leaving us to fend for ourselves. Yes, I put on my big girl shoes and fed our family. Been doing since I was 11, to this day I'm 16, and will still keep going.

But we are okay, not all poor. Just some days are harder than others. I probably wouldn't be alive, if it weren't for a boy who saved me. Another faithful, rainy day long 5 years ago. And I'm here. And I never have had the chance to thank him. Yeah, I must be horrible.

He's the baker's youngest son. His name is Peeta Mellark, and you're probably thinking the same as me. He's a merchant, why would he even think of saving me? To this day, I have had no idea. But sometimes, I do catch him staring at me. I tend to look away, feeling ashamed at not even say thank you. What a piece of work I am?

My little sister, Prim, brings me out of my trance, "Kat, I'm hungry." I sigh and bring her in a hug and look at my game bag. Deciding whether to go out to this weather, and hunt. I say, "I'm going to go hunt." She cries, "No, no don't forget it. I can stand it." I let go of her and head for my father's jacket and lace up my boots. She begins yelling, "No, Katniss stop!" I ignore her pleading. She shouts to our mother, "Mother, stop her!" My mother makes a weak attempt to stop me, "Katniss, ju-just please-" I cut her off, "I'm doing what you can't do so don't stop me." With that, she bows her head in shame, and tells Prim quietly, "Primrose, come here." She begins sobbing, "No I'm sorry, it was my fault! Don't go I'm fine!" I stop her, and squat down to craddle her face in my hands, "No, Prim, you need food. And I will do everything to feed you. Its my job and I love you too much to see you like this okay?"

She nods and I say, "Calm down, go to sleep for a while. When you awake, I'll be back with food, to fill your belly with." She nods and I look at my Mother, "Keep care of her while I'm gone." She nods and took Prim to the room.

I prepare myself to go out into the rain. I step out, and the first I register is chilly air. I pull my jacket closer together and begin walking towards the woods. The wind is strong, and the rain feels ice cold. I ignore it and keep walking through the muddy pack, towards the woods. I enter through the hole in the fence and walk through the woods. I find my bow and arrows in the log I keep them in and walk the woods.

Throughout the whole rain and wind, I see no animals. I was expecting this, but I couldn't go home with nothing. There had to be some animal around, anything. I go to the snares and find nothing as well. I crouch down in defeat, tears threathening to spill. I can't go home like this. Then out of a miracle, I see a squirrel, and through all my desperation, I take it down through the eye in one swift motion.

I run to it and pick it up. Only one, and I know I need to trade to the baker. Maybe he can give me a half-loaf of bread at least. Anything for Prim. I walk back, my goal to make it to the bakery. I feel tired and defeated, but still standing.

I make it one piece, barely standing. Having some energy, I knock on the Mellark's back door. Who opens the door, is the last person I wanted them to see me like this.

Peeta Mellark, opens the door.

_**So, yes did you like? Or no? Or nah? Tell me, review! Favorite! Follow! There's the endless options! I would apprieciate it greatly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you've read my other story, you know I don't like to drag on Intro's sooooo guys here's chapter 2 of this story. Go read my other story called "You've Always Had My Heart." Its good.**_

Chapter 2: Generosity Will Always Be Charity For Me

Peeta looks at me and I freeze. He immediately yells towards the bakery, "Father, we need a towel, and a blanket!" He turns back to me and waves me to come foward, "Come in, Katniss." I stutter, "No-n-n-no, I-I-I-" He cuts me off by shaking his head and coming out and pushing me inside the bakery. As I climb the steps, I enter into the delicious warmth of the bakery. I shiver and Peeta closes the back door behind me. One of the other baker's son's say, "Come over here, Katniss. Take a seat. You need to warm up. What the hell were you doing out there? It's freezing!" I'm amazed at how these boys were treating her. She was used to merchant's cold stares. But these boys seemed to be as warm-hearted as the bakery itself.

Mr. Mellark comes back into the stairs, with towels and a blanket. He sees me and smiles, "Ms. Everdeen, what were you thinking? Barley, make her hot tea now." His oldest son, Barley, goes to the oven and settles the kettle to make tea. Peeta insists, "Katniss take a seat, please." I turn towards him, and he looks so concerned. Mr. Mellark gives me a towel and I take a seat. I am so confused, and look at them all staring at me. I finally snap out of my trance, "I just need to trade, Mr. Mellark."

He shakes his head, "No ma'am, you need some warmth and food. Peeta go warm her the cheese buns you made." He nods his head, and says, "Yes, father." His second-oldest son, Rye, unfolds the blanket and places it on me. I immediately feel how warm the blanket is. I grab the towel and unbraid my hair to dry it. I dry my hair and slip off my coat. I wipe my arms and wrap the blanket around myself tightly. Peeta comes back and hands me a plate of what I suppose are cheese buns. They look warm and golden. He says, "They're warm I hope you like them." I look up to see his face red, and I don't know if he is blushing, or its the heat in here. I say, "Thank you." Barley brings me tea and says, "Here be careful, its hot." I take the tea and take a sip.

The tea warmths my throat and I feel like my chest is alive again. I look at the cheese buns and look at the Mellarks', they all look at me waiting for something. I ask, "Did I do something wrong?" Mr. Mellark chuckles and answers, "No darling, they want you to taste the cheese buns." I respond, "Oh." I grab a cheese bun, and take a bite. And god, I felt like I was eating the finest food in the world. I let out an involuntary moan, closing my eyes, "Hmmmm." The Mellark brothers go crazy.

"Why?! That's not fair!" Rye yells. Barley pouts, "Peeta always wins, that is not fair, you're cheating or something." Peeta raises his hands in triumph, "What can I say? I make the best cheese buns in District 12!" Rye throws his apron on the counter, "I quit." The boys laugh, in which cause me to laugh as well. They look at me, and Rye smiles, "I made her laugh! I win over everyone!" Laughter fills in the bakery again. As soon as we are done cracking up, Mr. Mellark says, "Well, Ms. Everdeen I would love if you stay here longer, but I assume you need to get back to your little sister, Primrose." I nod and he tells Rye, "Pack Ms. Everdeen, 7 cheese buns, 2 loafs of white bread, 2 loafs of wheat bread, and a pack of golden crackers." Rye nods and gets to packing. My mouth drops at everything, he's giving me. I immediately protest, "Mr. Mellark this is not necessary. I'll I have is one bloody squirrel. If for one moment you think, I will take your pity, I-" He cuts me off, "Ms. Everdeen, this is not charity, this is trade. I want that squirrel and were trading bread. You will not change my mind, and if you choose not to take it. I will send Peeta to give it to your mother."

I'm suprised at his reaction and just nod. Rye gives me the bag full of food and my eyes begin to tear up. Rye places a hand on my shoulder, "For putting food on our table." I gasp, I didn't know they depended on my hunts. Barley says, "For being so brave to go out on a storm to get food for your family. You have balls, Katniss." Peeta smacks his arm and says, "Barley! Uhhh... for being a caring person, Katniss." I look at this family and say, "Thank you. For everything." Mr. Mellark says, "Our pleasure. Anything for the Everdeens." I look at him and see through his eyes, knowing he is thinking of my mother.

He orders, "Peeta, grab the umbrella, and walk Ms. Everdeen home. This storm isn't getting better, and I don't want her alone out there." Peeta nods and heads for the umbrella upstairs. Mr. Mellark says, "Pleasure of having you here, Katniss. You should come around sooner. My boys need some company sometimes. Someone to show them up." I smile and thank him again, "Thank you, Mr. Mellark." He waves me off and Peeta comes down, coat and everything. Carrying an umbrella and another coat in his hand.

He hands me the coat and says, "Please put it on, your coat looks soaked to the cloth." I smile and slip it on, instantly knowing it will keep me warm. I wave good-bye to all and exit the bakery with Peeta. He closes the bakery behing him and opens the umbrella. We begin to walk in a comfortable silence. He sees me struggling with the bag and asks, "Want me to hold it for you?" I nod shyly, asking for help is usually the last thing I do. He grabs it and balances the umbrella with the bread easily.

As we cross the line between the Seam and the Town, I take a look at Peeta's face, and not see disgust, but I see fascination written all over his face. Why would Peeta be fascinated about the Seam? I have noticed Peeta is different from other town people. As we get closer, and closer to my home, I dread Peeta will change his mind about us.

_**So I know this is different but it will get better trust me, just keep waiting. "Keep holding on, cause you know I'll make it through, just stay strong, because you know him here for you, here for you." -Avril Lavigne. Keep in touch guys. Review! Follow! Favorite! See you guys.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So guys I barely have followers for this story. Will you please follow this story please? Don't be like this guys, I love feedback. But like I said no drag on, read the next chapter enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Why Is He Like This?

Peeta and I arrive at my home. I hesitate and say, "Okay, thanks for bringing me. You should get going." I try getting the bag from him, but he dodges me. "No, it's unpolite to let a girl enter her house alone." he states. He knocks on the door and I panic. "Umm, no! It's fine, I'm home, Peeta. You can go home, now!" He shakes his head and smiles. My mother opens the door confused on who can be out here in this weather. She sees me and Peeta and smiles.

"Why hello, I see you brought Katniss home! Come in! It's freezing out there." she says politely. I bow my head in shame for what Peeta might think our home is. But the look on his face, makes him seem so happy to be here. He closes the umbrella as I enter the house first. He comes in after me and closes the door. Prim sees me and comes over running. "Katniss, your safe!" I catch her into a hug and say, "I'm perfectly fine, Prim."

Peeta clears his throat, and extends his hand to my mother. "Peeta Mellark, Mrs. Everdeen. Bakers youngest son." She smiles and laughs, "Of course, who doesn't know you Peeta? Your such a wonderful boy." His cheeks flush in red and he answers, "Why thank you, Mrs. Everdeen." She asks, "What's in the bag?" He answers, "Bread, from Katniss' trade with my father. I volunteered to carry it for you." She smiles and takes it from him and says, "Why that is much bread." He looks at me and says, "Well, it was a fair trade." I look down and try to remember that this is not charity. Just generosity.

She turns to me, "I'm so proud of you, Katniss." I nod, and she walks to the kitchen table. Prim, as always adorable, comes up and extends her hand to Peeta. She says, "Hi, Peeta! I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim!" He grabs her into a hug and crushes her playfully. She squeals, and he lets go. "Nice to meet you, Prim." She giggles and he reaches to his pocket in the side of his coat, and takes out a brown bag. He gives her the bag, "These are for you." She reaches happily, and says, "Thank you. What are they?" He smiles and shrugs, "I don't know. See them yourself." She opens the bag and yells happily, "Cookies!"

I can't help at smiling how happy she is. She attacks Peeta with a hug and he smiles widely. She says through tears, "Thank you, I've never had cookies." He says, "I'll make sure you have one everyday." She quietly nods and repeats, "Thank you." She goes on with Mother and I say, "Peeta, thank you." He smiles and talks in the most soothing voice I have ever heard, "Anything for you, Katniss." Now I'm confused; why anything for me. I just hope it's because Peeta is so generous.

I say, "You should get going. A storm like that doesn't get any better." I take off his coat and hand it over to him. He shakes his head and says, "No, not at all. You keep it I have another one." I disagree, "No, take your coat Peeta." He shakes his head and says, "I want you to have it." Peeta's words are making me so confused. But before I can get my mind straight, he announces to my mother, "Mrs. Everdeen? I'm leaving already." She comes out and says, "Already? Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" I look at my mother wide eye, showing her not to push it. We barely have any food for ourselves.

Peeta senses my discomfort and says, "No, ma'am thank you, but I must get home soon. Some other time would be nice." She nods and Prim comes over to hug Peeta. She yells, "Bye, Peeta! Be careful!" He laughs, "I will Prim keep care. If the weather gets better tell Katniss to take you to the bakery, so you could get some cookies." She nods and turns to me, I say, "Thank you, Peeta." He turns towards my family, "Anything for the Everdeen's." Then he turns to me one more time, "Anything for you, Katniss." And with that he leaves my house, into the cold weather. He leaves me wondering why he thinks anything should be for me?

_**So you guys like or nah? Help me out, I like this. It's going good. "Afraid of what they might lose, might get scraped or they might get bruised. You could beg them, what's the use? That's why it's called a moment of truth." -Soldier by Gavin DeGraw. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I love reviews. I love followers. I love favorites. Do you want to be a nice person and do that for me? And like my story? I would love you guys here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Something's Gotta Give

Once Peeta leaves my mother looks at the bread. I take Peeta's coat and place on Prim. She shivers and then sighs. "It's so warm. Is this Peeta's?" I nod and she cuddles into it. My mom empty the bag onto the table, as I take a seat. Her eyes go wide, and asks, "How many squirrels did you catch?" I shrug and put my head in my hands. I answer in fustration, "One, bloody squirrel." She gasps, responding, "All this?" I nod and say, "They wouldn't let me leave without it. And if I would disagree, the baker was going to send Peeta to bring it over."

She nods and says, "Mitchell was always generous." I let the words slip out of my mouth easily, "He must have loved you a lot." Her head snaps up, but she acts as if she never heard me, "Yes, he did." She takes the bread and brews a tea. I retreat to my room to switch out of my wet clothes. I take in a new, clean shirt and trousers I wore the other day. As I leave the room I let the warm aroma of bread indulge me.

Once dinner is ready, we all sit and take a moment before digging in. Me having not eaten in 3 days just to make sure Prim did, takes the food carefully. I silently thank the Mellarks for the food I could never bring to the table.

At night, I layed on my side of the bed where Prim is snuggled against me, wrapped in Peeta's jacket. I thank him for providing my family with things we could not afford. I look at my mother sleeping in a comfortable position and figure out how can she sleep so well in our circumstances. I guess this is how you feel when you have to put food on the table everyday. I try to sleep, and when I do, I dream of blue eyes and golden hair. I dream of him.

Two weeks later

Today is Sunday. Me and Gale just came back from our hunt with a big haul. On our way back to the fence, I sense it's just an hour before sunset. We always go all day on Sunday, since Gale now works in the mines. He snaps me out of my thoughts, "I sense your not yourself lately, Katniss." He must be serious because he called me Katniss, not Catnip. He takes a few steps and then stops in front of me, "What's up, Katniss?" I sigh and honestly I have no idea what has been going on with me these couple of days. But I lie to Gale, "I'm fine, it's just it hard with Prim growing up and needing more things you know?" He seems to fall for it and smiles, "You can do it, Catnip. Hell, you could do anything you've ever wanted."

I smile and we continue to walk, but my mind occupies what I've really been thinking about. I've been thinking about Peeta, lately. Me and Prim have been over to the bakery, because everytime we go Peeta keeps his promise. Prim always has cookies, shows them off to her friends and then shares them. She belongs in the generous group of people. But I might be paranoid, but everytime we are there, I feel Peeta's eyes on me all the time. Not to mention, he always has cheese buns for me. I've learn to have a good conversation with him, and I did have some laughs with him.

*Flashback to last Friday*

_"No, no, Rabbits are not cute." I say laughing at Peeta. He chokes on his tea, and barks back mockingly, "Liar, they are adorable. You just hunt them that's all." I shake my head and he says, "They're are beautiful things in this world, Katniss. You just have to let them shine." I disagree with him, "No, there isn't Peeta. Everything is gray and boring." He shakes his head again and begins describing the world around us, "How about the light of a sunset? The flame of a fire? The dandelions that grow in the meadow? A mother deer tending to her little ones? The rosy cheeks Prim has? A beautiful, brave girl." I listen to the last sentence, and raise my head to his. He stares at me with such intensity, his blue eyes seem to change a shade darker. He places a hand over my own, and I feel a shock of electricity shoot through me. He says, "Katniss, there are beautiful things around you. Even when you look at your reflection, believe me Katniss, you're are beautiful." I feel my cheeks heat up and say, "I'm not beautiful." He nods, and I'm confused but his next words answer me. "You're right. You're not beautiful. You're are gorgeours. You're as radiant as the sun."_

I might be fooling myself to not say I am not falling for the boy with the bread.

So that was Chapter 4 guys. Stick around to see chapter 5. I highly recommend my other story guys, "You've Always Had My Heart" please guys read it. PLEASE! Follow! Favorite! Review! I would love you guys. Thank you to everlarkcheesebuns for reviewing every chapter of my other story. Love you! "If someone said years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out, cause they're all wrong. I know better when you said forever, and ever. Who knew." -Who Knew by Pink. See you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So guys guess what? Here's Chapter 5! I know so exciting! Well here keep reading! Please guys I love reviews and followers. Don't judge the story please.**_

Chapter 5: This Is Not Right

It's not suprising winter is coming in already and not to mention it snows here in District 12. Its get colder and colder, which means we have to start getting ready for winter. After my haul, I decide to sell the last batch of strawberries that will grow until next summer to Mayor Undersee. It gives me a good reason to visit one of my only friends, Madge.

I walk towards the Justice Building where the Mayor resides and knock on the back door. A few moments later, Madge opens the door, and greets me. "Hi, Katniss! I haven't seen you in a while!" She was always the cheerful one, but her slightest fault was being shy. She tells me, "Come in!" I enter her house and close the door behind me. I follow her into a dining room and lay the strawberries for her father. She squeals, "Oh thank you, Daddy wants strawberries before they stop growing." I nod and she says, "So how you've been Katniss?" I shrug and say, "Good, just stalking up for the winter." She nods and says, "Katniss, you're different. What is it?" I stare at her like she has no idea of what she is talking about.

The real thing is that I have been different. I don't see life as dragging anymore and just because Peeta Mellark is changing my perspective on life. And I kinda hate him for that. I can't remember one person who is made me so optimistic, other than my father. So I just tell Madge, "I've been a little more optimistic, you know?" She smiles at me and says, "That is great, Katniss." I nod and tell her, "I have to leave. I have to trade at the bakery and then leave to see Prim at home. She came down with a cold." She nods and ushers to the counter. She hands me medicine and the coins she gives me for trade. "Here, consider part of the trade. Give her one spoonful of cold syrup everyday until she gets better." I nod at her generosity and leave her house.

I begin my walk to the Mellark's and feel giddy. Maybe it's because I'll see Peeta again. I go towards the back and knock twice. Thinking Mr. Mellark is going to open up, I find the witch of his wife in front of me. Mrs. Mellark spits, "What do you want, you filthy girl?" I take a step back, but don't show fear of her, "I'm here to trade with Mr. Mellark, is he here?" She growls, "No, go away. All you Seam kids are like this. Always asking for trade, for food. Can't you find it on your own? My husband is too soft." I'm offended by what she just said about the Seam, "Excuse me we are not as fortunate as Town people are. We actually work to put food on the table. What do you? Just lurk around and hit your boys?" I can tell I crossed a line I wasn't supposed to but I don't care at the moment this lady can burn in hell for all I care.

"What did you say?" she says menancinly. "What I do with my boys is none of your god damn business, you slut. Why don't you go lurk around for buyers who will buy your filthy, disgusting, body? I heard Cray's been after your ass for a few years now." Now I'm fully offended, but somebody comes to my rescue. Luckily, it's the person I was hoping for: Peeta.

He claims to his mother, "Mother, please leave Katniss alone. She is here for trade." She looks at him, "Don't tell me anything, Peeta. Get your lazy ass inside and keep working. I will deal with this filthy Seam girl. You're just like your father." I gasp but compose myself, "Thank the lord, he is like his father. Who would want to have your genes of cruelty?" I turn my back on her, and find it to be a big mistake.

Mrs. Mellark pulls me back by my hair and I stumble with her strength. She spits in my face and slaps me. I yelp in pain, but then feel a sudden jerking movement taking me away from the terror of her wrath. I feel a pair of hands on my hips and moving toward their back. Holding them behind me, he says, "Don't you dare lay another hand on her, Mother. Or I swear you will regret it." I look up to see Peeta protecting me from his mother. He looks back at me concerningly and she says, "Oh look what we have here? Are you sleeping with this disgusting human, Peeta?" He shakes his head, "You're a horrible woman. I hate having you as my mother." And she slaps him, hard.

He stumbles back some, holding me closer to him. But he stands his ground, and says, "I'm used to your hits, you can't hurt me. Leave her alone." She gets closer and hits him with a rolling pin this time, harder as well. He stumbles back more and I can't take it no more. The next swing she takes, I take the hit for Peeta. It blinds me with pain and I fall to my knees. The pain in my cheek is barely bearable, but it hurts me more to see Peeta on the floor, below me. She knock him out.

And then Mr. Mellark comes into view. "Maradeth, what in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" She turns to him, spitting out vicious words, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm putting them in their place." I move to Peeta and shake him, "Peeta? Peeta!" I'm scared she might have done something to him. I keep shaking him, "Peeta!" He looks at her and grips her wrist, "What has gotten into you?! You hit our son!" She fumes, "No son of mine hangs out with filthy Seam trash." This seems to infuriate Mr. Mellark, "You are dispicable. Get inside the bakery and go upstairs. This girl puts food on our table and you can't even respect that." She stands her ground, "No!" He stands his ground and pulls her into the bakery by force, "Get out of our sights!" She turns to him with fury in her eyes, "You will regret this, Mitchell."

Mr. Mellark comes toward me and Peeta. He tries to help me up but, I refuse. I flip Peeta over so his head is in my lap. I shake him, "Peeta, please wake up. Please wake up." But Peeta seems really unconcious. Mr. Mellark lifts my chin as the tears trail down my face. I never intended any of this to happen. I tell him, "I didn't want Peeta to get hurt he was just trying to protect me!" He nods and says, "I know darling, I'm worried about your face. We need to take Peeta to your mother." He turns backs and yells, "Rye!" Rye pops out quickly and yelps when he sees Peeta, "Peet! Whoa, what happend?" Mr. Mellark says, "No time for stories, we are taking him to Ms. Everdeen house." He nods and lifts up Peeta, using as much force as he can. Mr. Mellark yells at Barley and then he comes and we start moving towards my house. My mother is the next person I'm worried about.

_**So that was Chapter 5, some crazy crap or nah? But yeah I liked it, did you? So how 'bout them reviews, pleaseeee? Review! Follow! Favorite! Stay tuned for Chapter 6! "Hello, nice to meet you, where you've been? I can show you incredible things...Because baby I'm a nightmare dressed as a daydream." -Blank Space by Taylor Swift. See you guys next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back! Hello kiddos here is my next chapter. Yes, yes, I love reviews. Yes.**_

Chapter 6: Spare His Life.

We arrive at my house in no time. I barge into my house, yelling orders to my mother, "Mom, clear the room!" She immediately acts and clears the room, while Mr. Mellark tells Rye to place Peeta on our couch. I'm afraid he's not waking, panicking I imform my mother, "Mom, it's Peeta, he's not waking up." She rushes over with a bowl of water and a towel in hand. Everyone moves out of the way. She checks his pulse and says, "He's knock out good. His pulse is low, but still going." She lifts up his eyelids, and announces, "He has minor trauma nothing affecting really other than him being knocked out a few hours, maybe might not even remember what happened." This is the mother I remember, the one that always goes in doctor mode.

She asks Mr. Mellark, "How many traumas like this has happened to him? Because this does not seem like the first time, Mitchell." She sounds a bit angry with him, as well as I would be. He stays quiet and looks down saying, "Seven." My blood boils and I don't take register of my actions, I lunge myself at Mr. Mellark. But luckily Rye catches me in the act so I don't touch him at all. I yell at him, "How dare you let her hit him like that?! What kind of father are you?! You can't even keep your child safe!" My mother silences me, "Katniss Everdeen! Your father would be so ashamed of you!" I get out of Rye grasps and say, "Don't you dare speak of my father! My Father! He would care to stop things like this! He would care for me!" And my mother goes silent, I know I shut her up. I turn to Peeta and kneel down. I take a look at him, and say, "He took two blows for me. I don't know why. I had to take the last one for him. I don't know why he did that."

Rye says, "Because he-" Mr. Mellark cuts him off by placing a hand and says, "Peeta, is very caring. He would do that for anyone." My mom comes in, "Mitchell, I'm sorry for what my daughter said." He shakes his head saying, "No, no, she is right I didn't do anything and I feel shameful. If there is someone here to honor is Katniss, is standing up for Peeta. Amazing daughter you have." She looks down and says, "He'll be okay he is a strong boy." He nods and says, "Oh I know he is. Too strong for my liking." Rye says quietly, "Oh little bro I wish you'd wake up quicker." I hold onto Peeta's hand.

My mother tells me, "Katniss you received an injury as well I believe you should rest." I shake my head, "No I'm staying here. I'm not gonna move until he opens his eyes." Rye then announces, "I'm gonna go back to the bakery." He goes up to my mother and shakes her hand, "Pleasure, to meet you Ms. Everdeen. Heard great things about you." She responds with a smiles, "My pleasure to meet you, Rye. I'll keep your brother safe here." He nods and leaves addressing his father to watch over Peeta.

When Rye leaves, Primrose takes her cue to wake from her nap. Her nose is red from her cold as she asks, "Katniss?" I get up and go to my little sister, I hug her. "Little Duck what are you doing awake?" She shrugs and asks, "Who's here?" She wipes her groggy eyes and opens them wide when she sees my bruise. "Oh my, Katniss you need that to heal, who did this to you?" I shake my head, "That doesn't matter." She shakes her head and looks behind me. Her eyes go even wider when she sees Peeta on our only couch. She shaker her head in disbelief, "Oh my lord, Peeta! Is he okay? Oh my god, Katniss is he alive?" She rushes over to him as I answer her questions, "Yes, he's just out cold." Mr. Mellark smiles at her exchange with Peeta, he says, "Seems like Peeta has many admirers." She nods and says, "Peeta is the nicest! He saves me from bullies, helps me draw, and gives me a cookie everyday."

I pat her head, and she goes with mother. I look over to Peeta and drag a chair over to sit next to him. Mr. Mellark sits there with a pained expression looking over his son's lifeless body. My mother comes in quietly, and tells Mr. Mellark, "Mitchell it's getting dark you should get home. Don't worry Peeta's safe with me, Katniss will be here the entire time. You should come back tomorrow." He nods and says, "Okay, thank you and Katniss I will be back tomorrow goodbye ladies." I nod and he leaves.

My mother announces later she's going to sleep. I nod and suddenly just the candles I lit illuminate the room. I sit in front of Peeta and brush his hair from his forehead. His eyebrow scrunches up, and I'm afraid he'd woken up. But he seems calm. I lean forward a bit to notice a scar when all of the sudden Peeta springs up eyes open, panting. But that's not the worse, as he springs up our lips collide into what you can say a kiss. His lips are soft against mine, when he lets go, he studies me carefully. Then asks, "Katniss, did you kiss me?"

_**So this is it! I leave you with a cliffhanger! Muahahahahahaha! Ok ok don't get mad. I'll update soon! You guys know I love reviews! "It's nice to meet you, sir. I'll guess I'll go I best -be on my way home. Ignorance is your new best friend." -Ignorance by Paramore. See you guys next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So yes, I know. I haven't updated. Yes, I know. I am a horrible person. But enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 7: A First Real Kiss.

First, thing my mind registers: slap him. And I do just that. My hand collides with his face and he yelps, pushing back with his palm on his face. He stops and says, "Owww, Katniss!" I freeze then come back to life, immediately registering what I did. "Oh my god, Peeta! I'm so sorry." He rubs his face and says, "Where am I?" I bite my lip and answer, "My home." His face softens and says, "Great. Why am I here?" I sigh, my mother was right when she said he would not remember. I respond catiously, "You don't remember?" He shakes his head and says, "I remember making bread and then bam, I'm kissing you. Which by the way, how did we end up like that?" I avoid the question by asking, "Peeta, how are you feeling?"

He blinks a few times and responds, "I'm good." I nod and get up as he asks, "Where are you going?" I look at him and say, "I'm going to call my mother to come check on you." He shakes his head and says, "No. Can you stay with me? I can't bear waking up your mother to check on me." I nod and look down and he sits up, making space for me on our only couch. I hesistate to slip in next to him, but I decide that the coldness is getting to me. I go over and sit next to him as he covers me with the blanket we had on him, I shake my head. "No, we put it on you." He shakes his head and says, "Fine, we can share it together." He covers us both with the blanket and breaks the silence. "Katniss, why are you so quiet?"

I shrug and answer truthfully, "I don't know what to say, you just woke up and-" He cut me off, "No, as in all the time. You're so quiet and shy and reserved. It's different." I really don't want to talk about it, because it leads to my father and my father is painful to remember. I respond, "I-I-I-" but what really will I tell Peeta. I put my head in my hands and he soothes my back. "Hey, sorry. Let's not talk about that. How about you tell me what happend to know I'm here?" I nod and compose myself. I answer quietly, "Your mother knocked you out."

He raises his eyebrows but doesn't look suprised. He adds, "Not the first time." I can't take the guilt no more. I tell him what happend. "I caused it. Your mother hit you because I wanted to trade. And I caught her at a bad time. And you came in to defend me, taking two blows I can never repay, Peeta. And I hate her for knocking you out. I'm so sorry, everything is my fault!" He silences me when he wraps his arms around me and pulls me toward him.

I freeze for the moment, but relax because I know it's Peeta. He shushes me and I suddenly begin crying. He says soothinly, "Nothing is your fault. You did everything right, you could never do anything wrong. I would do anything for you. Cry if you need to. I'm right here." And I do so. I cry long and hard against his chest. He rubs my back as my breathing slows down to leaving me with no tears. He then says, "Are you fine?" I nod. He nods as well and presses his cheek into my hair. He asks out of the blue, "Katniss, you still haven't told me why we were kissing?"

He has to be insisting, so I respond, "I'm the one to keep care of you and as I was checking something on your face, you woke up. Sat up and my lips smacked yours." He smirks, "So you didn't like kissing me?" I answer quickly, "No!" He chuckles, "No?" I answer warily, "Well, yes. I mean no. I mean... I give up." He laughs, such a merry sound of his and pulls my face to his. He leans forward until our noses touch. His breath tickles me when he says, "How about we make it right this time?" His lips connect to mine, and I'm sent into another world.

Peeta's lips are so soft against mine. They're are so sweet and tender, until he lets go. He asks, "How about now?" I whisper, feeling my cheeks warm, "Yes." He places one last kiss on my lips, and then hugs me closer to him saying, "Let's go to sleep." I nod and join him. I snuggle against his chest as he holds me. My eyes begin to droop when he says, "Our first real kiss." Thinking of that last thought, I fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, me and Peeta wake up to a voice. I open my eyes, and see Gale at the doorway with his hunting bag on. He frowns, "Well, look at this."

_**Well this was Chapter 7. I know I'm so sorry. I am horrible, and selfish, and brave, and kind, and honest. I am divergent, and YOU can't control me! Lol, but yeah. I will update now that I have holidays. See you guys. "Don't fuck with my love. I told she knows. Take aim and reload. I don't want to know that babe." -Don't by Ed Sheeran.**_


End file.
